


Под лаской плюшевого пледа

by WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 2 - Визуал низкого рейтинга





	Под лаской плюшевого пледа




End file.
